Dimension Sword
& & (sword) & (sword blasts) |class=Sword |similar='Brave Sword Future Trunks' sword Devilish Blade Savage Skewer Z Sword' }} The is a sword that is seen wielded by the demon Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. The weapon is notable for its anti-dimensional properties. Overview Originally a small club, Super Janemba uses his powers to reshape the object into the form of a sword similar in appearance to a Chinese jian. Due to Super Janemba's influence, it is capable of cutting through dimensions and creating dimensional portals by using slashing motions. The range of the sword is vast. It has the ability to cut enemies from afar through purple blade-shaped blasts that can seemingly cleave through anything, easily dealing critical damage to Goku's left arm with only a glancing blow. Usage Super Janemba uses the Dimension Sword to attack Super Saiyan 3 Goku soon after transforming into his second form, slicing deep wounds into the Saiyan warrior. As Super Janemba is about to deliver a finishing blow, it is destroyed after Vegeta saves Goku with an energy blast that lands on him. Though surprised at first, the demon merely laughs about it maniacally before Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta attacks him head-on. The sword is never seen again after it disintegrates. Enhancements Devil's Claw By using the Dark Dragon Ball to achieve the Evil Demon form, Xeno Janemba's Rakshasa's Claw evolves into the Dark Devil's Claw, being larger and black in color, as well as changing shape. The sword gains indents on the side of the blade near the tip, creating an arrow shape, and the hilt becomes red and has four hilt-guard spikes, as well as two glowing orange areas on each side. Fused with Demon God Dabura's sword Darkness Sword (Demon God)}} After Dark Demon God Buu absorbs Evil Demon Janemba: Xeno his Evil Demon enhanced sword fuses with Demon God Dabura's sword which Dark Demon God Buu inherited from Dabura after absorbing him, creating a new demonic sword that acts as a fusion of both blades. Video Game Appearances The sword appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, where Super Janemba manifests it to launch a wide range energy slash. Super Janemba's Dimension Sword is also present in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Super Janemba's Ultimate Blast in those video games is the Dimension Sword Attack: he dashes at the enemy and proceeds to use the sword to slash them a few times, finishing the attack with a green mouth energy blast. A unique attack with it called 's Claw'|羅刹爪|''Rasetsusō''}} is one of Super Janemba's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Heroes, where Super Janemba points his sword downward in front for an upward lifting scoop-slash, an inward cut finishing with an outward slice. A technique identical to the Budokai version is used by the Fu-Lum in the ''Dragonball Evolution'' video game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it also appears under the name Rakshasa's Claw and appears as one of Janemba's Super Skills. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 57: "Hell is a Picture?". In Xenoverse 2, depending on the input the user can fire up to five ki slash waves with the sword before closing in and finishing the attack with a downward two-handed sword slash. In addition to the Super Skill, Super Janemba and Janemba•Supervillain can utilize the sword during certain combos as well, though Janemba•Supervillain's sword has the same coloration as Janemba•Supervillain indicating the Dark Energy of the form has altered it. Interestingly the sword wielded by the Future Warrior as part of the skill has a normal steel blade instead of its normal crimson blade (this is due to the sword's original color scheme for the blade and hilt being reversed). The sword also appears as an accessory, named Janemba's Sword, awarded to high-scoring participants of the "Defiler of This World and the Next" raid event in Xenoverse 2. The accessory is has a crimson blade unlike the sword wielded by the Future Warrior as part of Rakashasa's Claw (as the accessory's color scheme is not reversed). In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Super Janemba has two Dimension Sword-based moves. The first is Demonic Blade which is forward slash. The second is 'Rakshasa's Claw '(not unlike in the Budokai series) which is his signature sword technique where he slashes the opponent with the Dimension Sword before launching them with a downward slash. Additionally, the color of Janemba's Dimension Sword changes based upon Janemba's select character color. Janemba's victory cutscene features him dashing towards the screen with his sword then slashes at the screen causing it to briefly go black as slash waves appear onscreen before the attack ends with Janemba pointing the sword at the screen. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Garra de Ráksasa Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords